the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Maglio
Edward B. Maglio is the main character of Gods of Darkness. He is a freshman at Evergreen Institute. Biography Early life Not much is known about Edward's early life, other than the fact that he was born prematurely. He is the middle child, with an older sister named Marsha and a younger sister named Natalie, along with triplets (who are his older sisters): Olivia, Ava, and Marsha. At a young age, he was found to have possession of an unusually high IQ by the time he was in kindergarten, and that he graduated high school early as a result of his higher-than-normal IQ. Some time later, during his freshman year of high school, his mother Diana revealed to her husband (and Edward's father) Bill that she had another child while she was with another man, and out of anger at his wife for keeping this from him, Bill left the Maglio residence for a drive to cool off. He later returned after having spoken to friends of Diana's that confirmed her story. He was still unhappy at his wife for keeping the revelation from him for so long, but as time went on, he forgave his wife for lashing out in anger. Unbeknownst to Bill, the incident left Edward with a fascination over his half-sister and he later obsessed over finding out who this sibling may be. Student at Evergreen Institute He is enrolled at Evergreen Institute, in St. Louis, MO, as a freshman. He is also acquainted with various different campus organizations. During his time there, he is also involved in the Evergreen Scandal: he suspects that fellow Psychology student and Chinese international student Fu Zedong is up to no good investigates and forms a student investigation task force that exposes a cheating circle of students that Fu has created. Later adventures TBA Personal details Physical appearance Edward stands at 210, at a height of 6'7". He has a face resembling the actor Armie Hammer, but a body like the actor Chris Evans. Although he is eighteen, he physically resembles a man in his thirties. This is because he suffers from progeria. Personality Edward is portrayed as a young man with a "knight-errant" mentality similar to Don Quixote; he feels like it's his life's work to expose criminals and do good for everybody. He can also be incredibly comedic, cracking jokes in order to lighten up even dark situations. Habits and beliefs Edward hates the song Gortoz a Ran, denouncing the song as a "propaganda tool for suicidal people". He irrationally believes those who perform the song are "idiots" who do not care for the feelings of others (even if he never told such people the song affects him in that way). He does enjoy heavy metal and pop, though he finds Ariana Grande songs annoying and constantly parodies them. Edward is a Christian, having been saved at the age of 9 and baptized when he was 17, prior to graduating high school. He makes it a goal to live his life role modeling Jesus Christ and being a light to others in the hopes that he will win people over to Christ through lifestyle. Skills and Abilities Skills *'Deductive reasoning': Edward is quite good at forming conclusions due to available evidence, though sometimes he comes up with conflicting theories during criminal investigations. *'Hand-to-hand combat': Edward is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, his favored moves being headbutts, groin shots, and punches to the liver in a kill-or-be-killed fighting situation. He currently incorporates a mixed fighting style incorporating elements of Keysi Fighting Method, Krav Maga, Kali, and Silat, among many others. Abilities TBA Trivia *He is a huge fan of the Resident Evil franchise. *He is the tallest of the Maglio children. *Edward is the only male child out of all the Maglio children Quotes Gallery Edward wearing glasses.png|Edward wearing his spy camera glasses Category:Characters